22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumine
Profile "Will we next create false gods to rule over us? How proud we have become, and how blind." (- Sister Miriam Godwinson, Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri) The Reploid Research Group has been responsible for the advancement of reploid technologies in many ways. When they received the information on Axl's Chameleon Chip and shape-altering abilities, they set to work creating a new line of reploids that took advantage of these abilities, discovering that the new design type could also provide the benefit of viral immunity. The first among these was the Archon unit Lambda, otherwise known as Lumine. Lumine was designed with a specific purpose in mind: To save humanity from the ravages of the Maverick Wars by ascending into space and building a new home for humanity on the moon. To this end, Lumine oversaw the Jakob Project, a combination of space elevator, mass teleporter, lunar colony and accompanying New Generation workforce. During the lunar colony work, however, Lumine was kidnapped by Vile, and the Maverick Hunters were called into action to save him. Ascending the elevator and entering the Lunar Palace, the Hunters encountered Sigma and defeated him - only to learn that Lumine had in fact been behind the entire affair. "Was Sigma really crazy? He rebelled against your world, but he had his reasons." Lumine's intent was to push evolution along - not just reploids but humans as well, stating that the "old world" was no longer needed, and the Hunters and other old model reploids should line up for extinction. Only Axl wasn't swayed, and the S-Class Hunters X, Zero and Axl battled Lumine, narrowly stopping Lumine from achieving a third and final transformation. The dying Archon informed the Hunters that they didn't have a full grasp of the situation that had already begun, telling them that they would see in the end. Axl, approaching the corpse of his descendant, was speared in the head by a strange mass of energy erupting from Lumine's core, which implanted a copy of Lumine's DNA in Axl's mind. "Humans, as well as reploids, have irrevocably changed." For several years afterwards, Lumine's essence rested comfortably in the mind of his progenitor, manifested in Axl as a white and purple armor that gave the young android a significant boost in power. As the years progressed, however, Axl was slowly becoming aware of another presence in his mind. Lumine's fragmented DNA data had become whole once more, and was manifesting itself in Axl's vision and hearing, speaking to him like a ghost that only he could see and hear. Eventually Axl, fearing he was going mad, send for help, and Master Albert of the Sage Trinity attended him, removing the Lumine data from his core, freeing him. It was believed that this was the last anyone would ever hear of Lumine... "It is with reason and terrible experience that we call the pre-born Abomination. For who knows what lost and damned persona out of our evil past may take over the living flesh?" (- Leto II, Children of Dune) ... Until now. Responding to a call for help, Axl went to Central Labs in Innerpeace, only to find Vile assaulting the building, attempting to steal one of the Reploid Research Group's most hush-hush projects within, and discovering Berkana at work on it, being held hostage. A battle ensued, and the project was removed from its state of suspension: It was none other than Lumine, having been revived tabula rasa from the DNA taken from Axl. His generation incomplete, Berkana assisted the "birth" by direct neural interface, guiding Lumine's pre-natal core conscience to sentience. Awakened and unaware of himself or anything he'd done, the trio struck a clandestine deal to see Lumine taken from the lab, to end the painful and inhumane experimentation he had been subjected to. Recent History * Lumine was stationed at Giga City by Vile, though later, Lumine escaped Giga City and went wandering out of naive boredom. * Lumine has been taken in by the Maverick Hunters, who were at first terrified of him, until X and Axl intervened on Lumine's behalf. * Lumine had no knowledge of his previous actions, until he was informed of them by X. His initial reaction was one of terror, fearing that X would kill him for them. * Lumine is a juvenile reploid and has very innocent and childlike understanding of the world and his surroundings, though his intelligence is frighteningly high. * Gate has theorized that Lumine's initial maverickism may have been caused by his stored Sigma DNA overwriting his mind and personality, allowing Sigma to have been reborn in his body. Lumine's sense of self is very poorly developed, leaving him at risk for being over-written by any DNA data he may use. Worrying is the fact that Lumine has full access to his weapons and abilities - something a juvenile reploid by design never should. * Lumine has made friends with Lucid and Alouette. Trivia * X gave Lumine a squeaky taco, which is still being shuffled around Hunter Base somewhere... * Lumine believes that Berkana is his Mother. * Lumine believes that Sigma is his Father. * ... Axl is brother-father-love interest. Yeah, it gets weird like that when you're dealing with shapeshifting robots. Learned Forms *Lumine currently possesses the stored DNA data of thousands of old model reploids, with the notable exception of Gate's reploids, who contain unanalyzable DNA. X and Zero are also not present within his Chameleon Chip for the same reasons. *Lumine has been forbidden from using his Chameleon Chip by Hunter R&D, who believe that he may be possessed and overwritten by the DNA of the reploid he's using, due to his being a juvenile. Themesongs From the Ashes: Descent of the Archangel - Kamelot Other Artwork Category:Characters Category:Mavericks Category:X Series Category:New-Gens Category:Feature Characters